Standing Strong
by Kelexii
Summary: She would never break in front of him. She wouldn't give him the pleasure in hearing her in pain. She would stay strong. She closed her eyes thinking of how other kids grew up getting woken up with a soft kiss to their forehead. Not her though. This was Sakura's last thought as she welcomed the darkness; willingly let it take her from this hellish nightmare.
1. 1 Prologue

**Summary: Spending days watching over their shoulders, defending against the treachery that would find their backs. Their downfall usually comes from the front. Such is the life of the average student at Fire Leaf High. Pure trusting hearts never last long at this prestigious school filled with treachery.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

"Please, you don't have to do this!" ' _Please oh please, let me go.'_ Sweat dripped down the side of his face. Yellow eyes looked pleadingly into the cold set above him. No one could save him.

"Oh? And why's that?" _'This better be good.'_ A bored expression crossed over the boy's face while looking at his pleading victim. The wind blew over them; rustling spiked raven hair for a moment before it died down.

"I own Leaf Apparel Co. and can offer a percentage of ownership of the company." _'I'll do anything!'_ Nervous eyes darted around the dark murky alleyway, searching desperately for an escape. Nothing. There was no way out. He was completely trapped deep within this tight space.

"Don't you mean your father does?" ' _What a daddy's boy…'_ Dark eyes rolled around before landing back onto the helpless figure in front of him. Impatience was beginning to tug at him as he crossed his arms over his toned chest.

"Y-yeah…but I'll be the successor in a few years!" _'I'm desperate…please!'_ He could scream, yell, holler, but knew no one would come to his rescue. No one could hear him. He looked up to the boy in power and saw what looked like a softening expression. The pleading boy relaxed a bit too early before being thrown against the wall, his hands pulling desperately at the hand tightening it's grip around his neck.

' _Little prick thinks he can buy me?'_ Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously at the weak boy in front of him gasping for air. Oh how he enjoyed watching others struggle in front of him. It gave him a sort of thrill, some kind of excitement deep in the pit of his stomach. Yes…this was fun.

"You don't have to do this…please!" _'Oh Kami, help me!'_

"You're right, I don't _have_ to…"

The boy in power released the helpless boy, watching him gasping and crumbling to the floor. A smirk played across the boy with piercing onyx eyes and jet-black hair.

"…but I **want** to." _'Pathetic.'_

Before the victim could even begin to register those words, pain erupted from his side. The assailing attacks continued. Everything hurt. What felt like an eternity suddenly came to an abrupt stop. The poor kid looked up to see his assaulter walking away through his band of thugs, only to stop midstride, a sickening dark smirk displayed on his lips as he snapped his fingers together. Snickering could be heard getting closer to the helpless boy. The boy in power stepped out of the alleyway, taking in a breath of fresh air.

' _Same old thing every day…when will I have some fun around here?'_ with that thought, the boy known as the infamous Uchiha Sasuke sauntered down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets. Cries praying for mercy could be heard echoing from deep within the alley.

* * *

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

She couldn't take it anymore.

It was killing her from the inside. She was growing weak from going on so long. How had she managed to hold on till now was a surprise. Her throat was dry and tongue felt like sand paper.

Slowly her head began to spin and nausea invaded her. The limbs of her body felt sluggish and heavy; too heavy to lift. The girl felt that her eyelids were closing. Her brain screamed at her, _'stay awake! Don't fall asleep.'_ She could feel her body slowly trying to shut itself down; it was holding onto its last reserves by trying to sleep. Darkness slowly consumed her consciousness.

' _Come on…LIVE!'_ Emerald eyes shot open at the last second. She could do this. She would remain strong! The pink haired girl pushed herself up and made her way out of its safe place. She looked up the stairs, straining her ears for any sounds above. Silence.

Desperation gripped her and with courage she started to ascend the steps. With each step she felt fear sneak its way into her body. She wouldn't back down though. She would put the last of her strength into what she was about to do.

Finally she was on the next floor. Inching towards her destination, she strained her ears, listening for any kind of sound. Nothing. She was alone. Still, she would remain cautious. Emerald eyes darted around the room when something caught the corner of her eye.

There they were, sitting snug in their designated place. Her eyes landed on the most plump of the three. She knew it was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this. The consequences of doing such an act would cause severe consequences. A growl escaped the girls stomach, reminding her of how desperate she actually was.

Her head started spinning again and nausea crept its way back slowly. The fear she felt earlier was returning. Her strength was depleting. She swallowed her fears and gave out a snarl as she made a dash towards the fattest one in the group.

Her claws dug into its soft skin, ripping it apart. She could feel bits of her victims skin get stuck under her nails, but she didn't care. Nothing could stop her from this ravenous act as she finally tore off the last bit of protective skin her prey had. She looked down at the soft flesh exposed to her and bent down to inhale it. _'Hmmm it smells so…so sweet!'_

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she took another deep smell of her soon to be next meal. Kami she hasn't eaten in days! How she craved this next feast. Her mouth began salivating at the appealing smell her victim gave off. She couldn't wait a second longer.

Sinking her teeth into the soft fleshy tissue, she tore off her first bite. Juices rolled down her chin and dripped onto the ground. It was like liquid gold dancing on her tongue and streaming down her throat. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly, savoring every last bit of this moment. The famished girl was not satisfied with this though and stole another mouthful and another. Her mouth and fingers were sticky, the floor around her had the remnants of her latest victim sprawled about, and the sweet smell still permeated the room. She lifted her hand and began sucking one of her fingers, savoring the sweet taste. Deep in the back of her mind, she hoped that this was worth it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did some changes to the prologue and added a bit more.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sitting in the back of class, next to the windows, Uchiha Sasuke gazed outside with a blank expression. It was his second semester of his sophomore year in Fire Leaf High yet he was already eager to graduate. Sasuke leaned forward on his desk and began resting his head on his hand all while trying his best to ignore the students filtering into the classroom. Globs of green moved in his peripheral. Green and red was Fire Leaf High's school color. Mint green jackets, crisp white button downs adorned with red ties and black pants were the standard uniform for the guys. Girls on the other hand had black skirts instead of pants and a red bow tie while everything else remained the same as the guys for the rest of their outfit.

Kakashi finally strolled into the classroom; students quickly took their seats. Sasuke looked up to the clock, _'only 15 minutes late this time…not bad'._

"Alright class, please settle down. First things first, let's do roll call…" The raven-haired boy had already started to tune out his teacher at that point and continued staring out the window in a bored fashion.

The classroom was the same as it's always been. It was furnished with desks, chairs, a white board upfront, and their teacher's desk. There wasn't anything too exciting, really; same old boring classroom, same old boring students, and the same old boring teacher. Graduation couldn't come fast enough, could it?

* * *

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

"…and this will be your homeroom for the rest of the semester." A girl with pink short uneven hair was stopped in front of a room. Her green eyes shifted from her new principal to the closed door of her new classroom. Haruno Sakura pressed the frames of her glasses to sit better on the bridge of her nose nervously. Today was the first day at the school she had worked so hard to get into. Fire Leaf High was the most prominent school in all of Japan. The only two ways to get in to this school was either coming from a wealthy family or having the brains to get in. More often than not the students of Fire Leaf High had either money or brains – not both. She wasn't from a rich background. Thank Kami for the brains she had otherwise she would have never gotten into this school with a full ride scholarship.

"Your homeroom teacher will be Hatake Kakashi," explained the Tsunade, the principal. Sakura simply nodded her head at the older woman in front of her. This school was huge! Being new student, she had a hard time focusing on what was being said to her. Her eyes kept wandering around the hallway in awe. Chandeliers hung from the high ceilings that were unnecessary due to the long graceful windows running down the hallways. A lengthy red carpet covered the floors. The walls had either elegant mirrors, expensive paintings or large vases with beautiful assorted flowers adorning them. Sakura finally tuned back into what was being said to her.

"…okay well, let's go in and meet your homeroom."

* * *

 **xoxo**

* * *

"…which reminds me! Class we have a new student. They are here on a full ride scholarship," explained the silver haired man to the rest of the class. Immediately the whole class perked up at the news. A boy? A girl? Handsome? Cute? The class turned expectantly to the door opening, revealing their principal and a rough looking individual walking into the room.

Sasuke eagerly looked up with the rest of the class. The whole room went silent besides the occasional gasps that fled some girls. ' _What was this…this thing?'_

The girl had shoes that were worn through; there was more duct tape than there were actual shoes. The pants were way too big, and they pooled at their legs. ' _What were they being held up with? Is that apiece of string?'_ A baggy sweater drowned the person wearing it, making them look quite small. Uneven locks of hair that looked like the person had just got out of bed? ' _Interesting choice of hair color by the way. Pink?'_ Crooked glasses held together with _…what was that, tape?_ ' _And green eyes…interesting.'_ The Uchiha leaned back in his chair after assessing the new classmate. _'Here on a full ride for a good reason…kid is poor as fuck!'_

"Class this is Haru…"

Introductions were cut short when the classroom's loud mouth came bursting through the door, "HEY! There's a fight going on in the gym!"

"Not on my watch!" Tsunade roared pushing by the blond haired boy as she made her way to the gym. Silence fell upon the classroom for a few seconds before everyone jumped up and ran after their principal. They weren't about to miss the whole ordeal. Kakashi sighed in defeat and sat down in his chair pulling out Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura was at a complete loss. _What the hell?_ Soon the classroom was empty except a few students. Uchiha Sasuke, being one of them, was just now standing up and started making his way towards the door. Just as he passed the pink haired student, their eyes met for a brief moment before he stopped with a smirk on his face, "Too poor to afford the school uniform, Mary?" and then continued out of the classroom. Before the girl could even register what he had said to her, he was gone.

' _Welcome to your first day at Fire Leaf High, Sakura'_ the green eyed girl sighed as she walked up to her teacher asking for her textbooks. Kakashi nodded as he walked over to the cabinet to give her the class textbooks. The girl winced as her teacher dropped a stack of books in her arms but didn't say anything. Slowly she made her way to her designated seat that Kakashi had pointed to. Just as she was about to make it to her seat, Sakura was shoved harshly to the side. Down fell the pink haired girl, bangs covering her face, textbooks falling to the ground.

"Watch it, new kid! I'm the son of the Kokan Electric Company," sneered a boy with green hair and brown eyes as he made his way out of the classroom towards the gym with a few girls snickering at the display.

' _Shit. Shit. Shit! You're okay. Just breath,'_ the rosette haired girl slowly stood up while picking up her textbooks. Wincing at the pain throbbing in her back, she made her way slowly to the bathroom.

* * *

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _ **A few hours earlier…**_

Her teeth were chattering. She curled herself into a ball the best she could to conserve her warmth. The thin blanket covering her body was nothing more than a simple bed sheet tattered with holes from the wear it's been through. The bed she was laying on wasn't even a bed, but a makeshift sleeping place made from several pillows being thrown together. Fear suddenly spiked in the pit of her stomach. _'No…not again.'_

A sound of someone…no something descending the staircase could be pink haired girl curled up even tighter. The hair rose on the back of her formed on her arms as she heard the sound getting closer and closer. She could feel her stomach slowly turning. She hoped she could at least hold onto the contents of her last meal this time. Holding onto her knees, squeezing her eyes shut, she listened intently to the sound right outside her door.

 _ **Thud..**_

' _No!'_

 _ **Thud…**_

' _Please, no!'_

 _ **Thud…**_

The beating of her heart was speeding up. The inside of her palms were getting sweaty. Her body felt colder than ever.

 _ **SLAM**_

' _No...Please go away!'_ Eyes shut tightly; she waited for it.

"Good morning my sweet daughter…" the words were coated in a soothingly sweet sound? That's odd. One emerald eye peaked up from the safety of her arm slowly. Her heart raced. One eye slowly trailed up the figure standing in front of her, she saw the transformation of a twisted smile on the man's lips form into a murderous scowl.

' _Shit!'_

Suddenly the sheets were torn from her petite body. The girl tightened the grip on her knees the best she could in order to keep her ball-like defense, but her strength was nothing compared to the monster in front of her.

"How dare you steal from me!" he roared.

He ripped one of her arms from its hold and pulled her up roughly, breaking her defenses. The exposed girl looked up at the man for a split second only to see the back of a hand come soaring towards her face. Her cheek started stinging terribly. She put up her free arm thinking to block any more attacks to the face, but was mistaken when a strong fist came flying into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her small frame. Suddenly the world went sideways, as she was thrown against the wall opposite of where she lay a few seconds earlier. Pain erupted in her back but her lips remained sealed. _'All this just for an orange.."_

But never would she break in front of him. She wouldn't give him the pleasure in hearing her in pain. She would stay strong. She closed her eyes thinking of how other kids grew up getting woken up with a soft kiss to their forehead. Not her though. This was Sakura's last thought as she welcomed the darkness; willingly let it take her from this hellish nightmare.


End file.
